Like A Dream
by whitelily5445
Summary: Piko is trying to find enough courage to see if his crush, Rinta Kagamine, will spend this Christmas Eve with him. However, when the tables turn, what will his reaction be? MalexMale. Rated T. Again, Rinta Kagamine can either be Rinta or Rinto and I personally prefer Rinta. Just...had to say that so no one with bug me. Christmas fic for 2013.


" Why are you standing in the middle of the hallway?" a voice from behind him said, startling him. Piko Utatane turned around quickly, giving a little jump. Taito Shion was standing there, looking at him with his, of course, expressionless face. Piko slowly began to relax when he saw the Shion, giving him a small smile.

" Sorry Taito, am I in your way?" he asked, preparing to take a step aside. Okay, he was a bit scared of Taito. Pretty much everyone was. He was just...really intimidating. Luckily however, Taito wasn't wearing a scowl so he must be in a somewhat okay mood this Christmas Eve night.

" No, there's plenty more hallway," Taito grumbled, looking down at the ground, then back up at the smaller boy," So, why are you standing here?" Piko blushed slightly and looked at the door that he was trying to gather enough courage to open, chewing on his bottom lip. It's a terrible habit, but one that was not so easily broken.

" Nothing really...," Piko replied, then perked up a bit and looked at Taito," What are you still doing here anyways Taito? Shouldn't you be out with your cousins?" Every Christmas Eve, all of the Shion cousins, brothers and sisters went out to a restaurant and to do some late minute Christmas shopping. So Taito should be there...However, the purple haired boy just shrugged, shifting his weight slightly as if he was nervous.

" I never go to that stuff...To many people, really boring...Anyways, if you want to talk to Rinta, you better hurry. Len, Rin and Lenka are probably gonna try to come abduct him soon enough to go somewhere with them," Taito replied, his voice changing to a slightly higher pitch at the mention of Len's name. It was no secret to Piko that Taito had a crush on Len, but it was also clear that Kaito had the same crush on the smaller boy. Piko always did feel bad for Taito because of that...he deserved someone too. But his words did make Piko blush heavily.

" W-w-why would you t-think I'd be trying to t-t-t-talk to Rinta?" Piko stuttered, caught dead in his act. He heard a chuckle and he looked up. Taito was smirking at him. A full on smirk. Huh...he'd never seen that before. However, it was gone as quickly as it appeared and Taito began to pass him, ruffling his hair as he did so however. Piko watched him disappear up the stairs, going towards his room that was on the upper levels of the large home. Sighing softly, Piko turned to face his main objective: trying to get the nerve to knock on the door in front of him. Yes, he did want to spend time with Rinta tonight...but if he was doing a family thing, well maybe it wasn't such a good idea. The Kagamine's did a lot of things his time of year too...It was only natural that Rinta was going to go along with them. Piko's shoulder slumped and he had just turned to leave when the door opened.

" Oh, Piko! I was actually just about to go and try to find you," Rinta's voice came from behind him, the door shutting just a second later. Blushing furiously, Piko turned around. There was a large smile on Rinta's face which caused Piko to look away from him. That smile did strange things to him and he didn't want Rinta to have to witness anything.

" O-h really? W-why is that?" he asked, doing the best that he possibly couldn't not to stutter, but he knew he was. It was inevitable.

" Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight? It's Christmas Eve after all," Rinta said with a happy voice, putting one hand on his hip. Piko's heart...nearly stopped. He couldn't believe this! He he was, trying to ask Rinta to hang out with him, but Rinta was instead asking him!

" B-but...aren't you doing anything with your family tonight?" Piko asked as he finally got the courage to look up at the blonde boy. Rinta kept the smile on his face, but he gave the slightest shrug of his shoulders.

" They also go do something that I'm not into at all. Shopping, eating at some fancy restaurant. They're probably meeting up with the Shion's too, which I am never happy about. I figure your not into all of that and we could just go ice skating or to an arcade or something like that," Rinta explained to Piko, moving a bit closer to him. hat made Piko move back a bit, not wanting to loose himself with his crush being to too close to him.

" O-oh...really?" Piko asked, feeling his body begin to heat up. He just could not believe this...Was this really happening? Was Rinta really asking him to do this with him? It felt like a dream...but if it was, Piko hoped he wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

" So, what do you say?" Rinta asked, moving a even a bit closer to Piko so that he was somewhat hovering over him. His voice was kind as well as his facial expression, but he was a bit more aggressive then he usually was whenever the two of them just so happened to share a few minute conversation. Piko had no idea how to answer to him, what if he said something stupid? He knew he had to though, he had to at least take this opportunity.

" S-sure Rinta...," Piko replied, looking up at the older boy with a small smile plastered on his face. Rinta's face seemed to light up a bit and he gently took Piko's hand, leaning down and kissing his forehead gently. That cause Piko's entire body to heat up and he was sure that Rinta was able to hear his heart beating.

" Awesome! Let's go then before my siblings find out that you took me," Rinta replied with a wink, beginning to lead Piko down the hallway. Piko followed behind him, but it felt like he was flying.

Rinta was holding his hand...

Rinta had kissed his forehead...

It felt like Piko was flying. He was so very curious as to why in the world Rinta would do that to him, but in all honesty Piko didn't want to ruin this moment. Questions could wait until tomorrow...

A/N: Well, this is my Christmas fic for 2013. Since my Finally stroy, so many people have been requesting that I do another Rinta/Piko one, so I finally did it. And I hope you all enjoy it ^.^ Merry Christmas to everyone!


End file.
